


A Good Start

by cablesscutie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: Jack and Bitty take dance lessons in preparation for their wedding.





	

“Oh goodness, we are _not_ very good at this, are we?” Bitty sighed, leaning his forehead against Jack’s chest. Jack pressed his face into Bitty’s hair, shaking his head.

“No, we’re really not.”

“I can’t believe I can’t pull off a simple waltz, Katya gave me ballet lessons for years when I was skating.”

“I thought I danced fine when we went out.”

“Don’t feel bad, you guys,” the instructor, Mara, reassured them. “It’s one thing to follow steps or to dance with a partner. Putting the two together is hard. I promise you’re doing fine.”

“Thanks,” Bitty said, straightening back up and managing a smile through his disappointment. Jack nodded at her, rubbing Bitty’s back with the hand that was still resting there.

“Why don’t I walk you guys through the steps separately again?” 

They agreed, and Bitty went to take up control of the stereo while Jack and Mara took position in the middle of the studio. Bitty counted them off and hit play. She took him through the pattern at half speed a few times, slow and graceful to Jack’s somewhat clunky. When Jack started to focus on his feet, she tutted,

“Eyes on the puck, not your skates, remember?”

“Right,” Jack said, looking back to her eyes and trying to trust his feet. He glanced at Bitty every now and then, his fiance’s eyes always tracking him across the floor, and smiling encouragingly in reply to Jack’s nervous grimace. 

“And Eric, remember to be watching _me_ , not Jack. I know he’s cuter, but I’m the one you have to copy soon.” Mara reminded when she caught them looking. Bitty laughed, and so did Jack, who managed the next box without error. “There you go!” See, now you’re actually having fun with it.”

They repeated the process with Jack sitting out, trying to force himself to focus on Mara’s technique instead of on his fiance, which was especially hard once Bitty really found his rhythm and was making clean steps through the basic box, fluid and graceful. Bitty kept meeting Jack’s eyes over Mara’s shoulder, the attention electrifying every time. He could almost feel the movement of the dance himself, his fingers tingling with the desire to be touching Bitty again.

At the end of the song, Jack approached them and asked Mara, “Mind if I cut in?” his eyes drifting back to Bitty. She laughed and stepped away, heading to reset the music for them. They took up position, more comfortably this time, letting their bodies press together and Jack’s hand slipping to the dip of Bitty’s spine, fingers laced instead of clasped. The music started up again, and Jack stepped his right foot forward, Bitty pulling his left back in perfect sync. 

That first step was just about the only perfect part of the dance; they were still a little off the beat sometimes and they would occasionally miss a turn, but the push and pull of their bodies was finally coming naturally. When they stopped, eyes still locked, Mara started clapping. 

“There you go! I knew that was somewhere in there!” Bitty blushed at Jack’s fond smile, but leaned up to meet the quick kiss he was offered.

“I guess we finally started having fun with it,” Jack said.

“Good! It’s supposed to be fun.” She patted Bitty on the back. “My old instructor always said your first dance should be like marriage: part passion, part effort, and a whole lot of fun.” Bitty smiled up at Jack.

“Looks like we’re off to a good start then.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ask box is open for prompts at imaginezimbits.tumblr.com/ask or you can come visit me on my main at latticeontop!


End file.
